


Ragged Silk

by VermillionMoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Everyone is older, Human!Bill, M/M, Minor Mabifica though, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Peasant!Dipper, Peasant!Mabel, Prince!Bill, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionMoon/pseuds/VermillionMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's messed up in the past, but getting captured by the royal guard was probably his biggest screw up. Now he has to face the Royal Cipher family and deal with the consequences. Maybe the prince wasn't as bad as Dipper thought though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How did he get himself into this mess? Oh right, trying to steal from the markets probably wasn’t one of Dipper’s best ideas. He hadn’t expected the royal guard to be in town that day and now that he reflected on it, he shouldn’t have risked the chance of getting caught. After that little charade, he had been captured and chained. Now he sat on the cold, stone floor of a prison cell. His tattered clothes didn’t provide much warmth in the prison and the fact that he had metal around his wrists didn’t help either. He supposed it was better than getting out though.

After being caught, the 21 year-old had been taken to the castle that ruled over the territory Dipper lived in. The royal family wasn’t known for their extreme kindness, however, the king and queen weren’t ruthless. They weren’t here though. Conflict had risen on one of the boundaries and both went off to try to ease the situation. Their only son was left in charge of the Cipher Castle.

Dipper had heard stories of him. He was much more whimsical and cruel than his parents. Of course, being the son of the ruler of the best powerful kingdom in the area could do that to someone. The kingdom of Gravity Falls was quite strong compared to other territories, thanks to the royal Cipher family. So, Dipper was much more concerned to have to answer to the prince, since the royals were the ones that decided punishments for crimes. Dipper hoped for the best.

Mabel was still at their home without him, and he couldn’t abandon her or scare her. The twins were very close, and just disappearing would definitely alarm his sister. They both knew the risks they had to take though. Stealing had become a common trait amongst the Pines’. They learned from their Grunkle Stan that in order to survive as a lowly peasant, thievery was necessary. So, the two did just that. They would venture into the markets and take things when no one was looking before vanishing back to their cabin on the outskirts of town.

It wasn’t a great life, but Dipper had his sister at least. They were always there for each other and her bright, bubbly personality was enough to make him smile. Even though they were at the bottom of the food chain, they managed to get by. They had grown used to being scruffy and dirty, accepting their positions in this lifestyle as meaning nothing. They were still happy together. 

Dipper feared for the worst as he pressed himself against one of the cell walls. He couldn’t leave his sister. He shouldn’t have been so stupid. If he had been more careful, he would’ve been caught. But alas, that slight movement shifted everything and soon he had been imprisoned. Guess those years of constant stealing caught up to him. He just hoped Mabel would be okay. 

After a while of sitting in the prison, heavy footfalls sounded from the entrance of the dungeon. Voices spoke to each other in a friendly yet serious manner. The footsteps stopped at Dipper’s cell. The jiggle of keys reached his ears and a screech of metal rang out.

“A’right lad. It’s time for ye to see tha prince!” One of the gruff voices told Dipper. Dipper stood up slowly, shaking his chocolate brunette hair out. The guard that had spoke to him motioned to the exit of the dungeon. With wide mocha eyes, the prisoner moved towards the exit, the two guards following him after closing and locking the cell door.

They walked on for a while through the large castle until they reached the hallway that led to the throne room. Dipper gulped as he eyed the magnificent golden doors. His fate rested in there. The trio approached the doors. They had patterns and designs etched into the pretty gold, along with some accents from some silver. The larger of the two guards opened one of the doors before having Dipper walk through the gates and following him. Dipper didn’t want to acknowledge the prisoner before him leaving, tears streaming down their face as they were dragged out by two other guards. 

Dipper was thankful that the guards weren’t rough with him. Some of the people in the kingdom were very nice, even to petty criminals. As they led him through the doors, he gazed at the room in awe. The room was large with marble walls and floors. Massive marble columns lined the room with plants hanging from them or on the ground. Tapestries also lined the walls. As Dipper gazed at the floor, a bright red carpet lined with gold laid on the floor, leading up the throne. The throne itself was light gold with a brighter gold cushion on the seat. It had an obsidian eye on the top with letters lining the sides. Dipper’s gaze followed it up until he saw the throne and the person resting very casually on it. 

The man lying on the throne was side-ways, his legs hanging over one of chair’s arms while his back rested against the other, slightly leaning back into the back of the throne. He was tall and lanky with pale white skin. Golden locks that were tipped in black framed his gentle looking face. The robes he wore pooled all around him. They were a deep wine color with gold threading and patterns. They were hanging off of his shoulders, leaving the top half of his chest exposed. The man's jewelry gleamed in the light. If his fancy clothes or jewels didn't say anything about him, the golden crown that laid on the blonde hair did. Overall, he was extremely attractive. 

Dipper felt underwhelmed with his own personal appearance. Scruffy brunette hair, large brown eyes, and ragged clothes, which consisted of brownish-gray short sleeve shirt and shorts. His bare feet touched the plush wine rug. He really hoped the dirty patches on his clothes and bare skin wouldn’t leave any marks. The silver chain from his shackles was laid out in front of him, mockingly.

"Prince Cipher, the next prisoner." A guard spoke from behind Dipper. Cipher, or Bill as his first name went, gave the two guards a bored look before his amber eyes landed on Dipper. 

"Very well." He spoke in a high pitched voice. The guards moved forward with Dipper until they were by the marble steps leading up to the throne. One of the duo pressed their strong hands against Dipper's shoulder and he instantly got the message. The brunette got down on his knees before the prince. The guards dipped their heads and scurried out without another word. 

"Nice to meet ya' kid! Name's Bill Cipher! But from the way you're on your knees groveling, I suppose you already know that!" The prince continued when they were alone. Dipper refrained some biting back. While he could tell Bill was only a few years older than him, Dipper was a mere peasant. "So, what'd you do and what’s your name, kid?"

Dipper raised his head slightly. "My name is Dipper Pines and I was caught stealing." He admitted quietly. He notice Bill slump down even more in his seat. 

"Oh. Just petty theft? No one in this town does any actual crime! Seriously, why are you even here? Steal something once and this happens!" Bill sighed with exasperation. "Unbelievable!"

Dipper couldn't help feeling slightly offended. He considered himself to be a pretty good thief. Hell, he hadn't been caught in 9 years. Dipper huffed and muttered under his breath. How Bill heard, Dipper would never known.

"Speak up, kid!" He narrowed his piercing, amber eyes. Then, a smile formed on his face, one that wasn't natural for the sharp teeth and how wide it was. "Unless you've got something to hide... Pines." 

Dipper's eyes went wide. If Bill recognized his last name there was a chance he'd be in trouble. Bill seemed to notice as Dipper froze.

"So kid, you are a descendant of the Stan Pines? Makes sense if you were caught for thievery." Bill swung his legs down and in a whirl of crimson velvet, the princess was standing up in front of the pretty throne. "That makes things a lot more interesting." He added before beginning to step down to where Dipper was still frozen in a kneeling position. He circled the slightly younger man slowly. "The Pines' family has been known for their stealthy skills for generations. I'm surprised you got caught if what you say is true. Do you know how many times over and over I could punish you for all the sins your ancestors have made?" Bill chuckled. 

Dipper didn't find it as funny. "If anyone should be punished it's your guards for their incompetence in finding crooks like me." He sneered back. Bill paused, like he was in shock. Almost expecting to get pushed to the ground for speaking so rudely to royalty, Dipper braced himself. Dipper wasn't expecting Bill to burst out in laughter.

"I suppose you're right, kid! But hey, you make it sound like you've gotten used to the ol' guards. Say, just how incompetent are they?" The prince questioned Dipper before stepping back up the stairs.

Dipper smirked. "About 9 years worth of uselessness. You know, that's not counting my family so at least a good 18 years worth." Bill whistled as he reached down and picked something up. It was tucked into his robe before Dipper could see what it was. 

The blonde made his way back to the still chained man on the floor. He watched Dipper with calculating eyes. "You know, I think I like you, Pines. A skilled thief and not afraid to talk back to me, since you are just a mere peasant." He told the younger. Dipper ignored the obvious blow at the last part of the sentence. "I have a proposition." He declared. 

Dipper's head raised to stare into Bill's glowing eyes. "I'm listening." Bill grinned.

"Since my guards are as worthless as you say, how about making use of your skills?" Dipper shot him a questioning look. Bill noticed and elaborated. "Join my personal guard. They can teach you all about being a real thief and such. You could go from being meaningless to this world, to being one of the highest ranked on the hierarchy.” The playful tone of voice Bill was using made Dipper unsure if his offer was real or not, but after a few moments, he decided it was genuine. 

Dipper still narrowed his eyes. “Why would you offer such a reward to someone that just admitted to being a thief for most of their life, is nothing to society, and ridiculed your guard?” He scoffed. While Dipper knew it was time to shut up and not back talk the prince anymore, he couldn’t help himself.

Bill smiled. “As I said kid, that personality of yours is quite charming. Do you understand how boring it gets here with everyone immediately obeying every order you give? Besides, I’ve heard of the elusive Pines’ family. You’re bloodline is quite interesting to say in the least. So? How about it?” Bill offered again. Dipper sighed.

“I accept your offer then, Prince Cipher.” An onyx blade was drawn from Bill’s robe. Lifting it high above his head, the royal smirked. Fear flooded Dipper. He had been tricked or he did something wrong! The blade slashed down.

Dipper’s wide eyes were locked on the broken silver chains on the ground. The sword had vanished back under the elegant clothing. Glancing up, Bill had a cheery grin plastered on his pale skin and turned away. Dipper stumbled to his feet, his wrist no longer bound. “I’ll have the guards look after you. See you in the morning, Pines. Oh and,” Bill turned his head, the amber eyes looking predatory, “Call me Bill.”

\-----------

Bill watched as the guards left with the brunette. He had ordered them to bring his new toy into one of the spare rooms. He wasn’t quite sure why he had liked the man so much. Perhaps it was because he was just a mere peasant yet he still had a bite. Or maybe it was because of the natural skill the Pines family possessed. 

Whatever the reason for his fixation on the prisoner that he only met minutes ago, he was quite pleased with the guest. He looked forward to personally seeing a member of such a prized and respected name. He knew it would certainly be an experience. Dealing with an actual hopefully intelligent creature, one worth his time. 

What an enjoyable experience. Bill shifted around on his throne, sitting up properly. His presence was no longer needed here. As he stretched out with a low sigh, warm amber eyes narrowed. Tomorrow was going to be fun for the prince.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter up and running quick.

Dipper wasn't quite sure exactly what he did to get the Prince’s favor, but he got it. After the deal he made with Bill, he ordered the guards to escort him to a room in the large castle. Dipper had never seen a place as magnificent as the castle of Cipher. Marble stone, beautiful tapestries, and flora decorated the hallways. He couldn’t help but gasp in amazement at everything. 

So, the peasant had been taken to one of the empty bedrooms and left alone. The room was probably larger than his and Mabel’s shared home. A large bed adorned one of the walls, facing towards the middle of the room. A dark-wood chest and a matching nightstand also filled the room. A tall book-shelf was off to the side, a couple of books on the dusty shelves. The floor had a blue rug and the walls were a light azure color. A door was off in one of the corners, where Dipper assumed led to the bathroom. 

Walking around the room slowly, he took in all of the details he could. The urge to jump into a bed had never been so strong before. Of course, he never had a bed with blue silk comforters. However, while Dipper was here, he wanted to take advantage of some of the new luxuries. One of which he didn't get to have as much as he'd like. 

The door to the bathroom opened without a sound and Dipper hurried inside. The large bathtub in the corner of the room was inviting him with its polished marble sides. The other features of the room were barely noticed as he saw a row of towels with soaps by them. The bathtub was practically begging the man now.

Dipper turned the knob that controlled the hot water, watching as clear liquid burst out from the facet. Dipper couldn't recall the last time he had a hot bath, or just a clean bath. Dipper's ragged clothes fell to the ground. The shackles had been removed before he was left alone already. Grabbing the bathing supplies, he moved it closer to the tub before eyeing the water again. 

He turned off the water once he deemed it hot enough. Slowly, he slid in with a slight hiss. The hot water felt great against his bruised and dirty skin. Sighing in relief, he laid back against the side of the rounded tub. He stretched a hand out and grabbed one of the small bottles. Identifying it as shampoo, he made a small pleased noise and squirted the light lavender substance into palm. Threading his rough hands through his long hair felt incredible. He could practically feel the grime fall out in waves. Once satisfied, he dipped his head into the water, only to repeat the same process but with conditioner.

Once he deemed himself clean enough, after washing off the debris that easily clung to him, he stepped out. He sucked in a breath at the freezing air, which contrasted greatly from the warm water he had soaked in. Quickly pulling a towel around himself, he instantly felt warmer. Drying off, he picked up his ragged clothes off the ground. Perhaps he could get a new set, if the prince began to favor him enough. 

Stepping out of the foggy bathroom, the chilly air in the room still felt warmer than his room felt at his and Mabel’s home. Making his way over to the silky looking bed, he laid his hand against it. He was not disappointed. The texture was one of the softest and smoothest things he had felt. Slipping under the blankets, the bed itself felt magical. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. With a peaceful sigh, he let the gentle embrace of the bed and blankets warm him up and trap him in a pleasant slumber.

\------------- 

Dipper’s eyes were forced open by the bright sunlight that suddenly streamed through the furnished room. Groaning softly, the brunette rolled over in an attempt to escape the blinding light. Curling up more in the plush blue blankets, he sighed in relief. Until a firm hand was placed on his shoulder that shook him.

“Wake up, peasant!” A shrill and excited voice pierced Dipper’s ears. At first, the sound wasn’t recognizable until after a few moments of waking up. The events of the previous day rushed into his head. Being caught and captured, being brought before the prince, and the royal taking interest in him and letting him stay.

Dipper shot up, keeping the pretty blanket over his body. He was greeted to a tan face that was dotted with golden freckles. Amber eyes locked on with his own and the other grinned wide, sharp teeth revealing themselves.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled in surprise. The other nodded his head.

"That's me!" The blonde had crawled onto the bed he let Dipper use and was perched up on his knees and towered over Dipper. Dipper shuffled backwards as far as he could against the headrest of the bed.

“Err… good morning?” Dipper stammered out. Bill didn’t seem a bit phased at the fact that he was leaning over the smaller man on the bed. His grin got wider as he snatched one of Dipper’s hands. Tugging him, he leaped off the bed causing Dipper to get pulled out from under the covers. 

“Of course it’s a good morning! I’m part of it!” The noble exclaimed. He continued pulling Dipper out of the bed. He barely had the chance to stumble to his feet instead of just falling onto the ground. Bill released Dipper’s hand and whipped around, taking in his new toy. Dipper suddenly felt self conscious as Bill examined him carefully. Scrunching up his face, Bill snatched his hand again. “You need new clothes! No servant of mine is going to look like they just crawled out from a pit of rats and filth. Besides, you might get hurt from training wearing practically nothing!”

“Umm Prince Cipher… that’s exactly where I’m from.” He stated. Though he was slightly offended, the minor concern the noble had felt nice. Bill dragged him out of the room before looking both ways. After a few moments, he picked a direction and stormed off, with Dipper in tow.

“Yeah, but no one has to know that!” Bill countered. The flowing royal purple robe Bill wore fluttered about as the two wandered about. Dipper merely grimaced at Bill’s words. Sure, he wasn’t proud of his standing, but he didn’t want to be ashamed of his family. After a while of winding throughout hallways, the prince chose a door and stopped at it, causing Dipper to almost crash into Bill. 

Ducking into the room, he continued pulling Dipper. Bill released him and ran off elsewhere in the room. The room was filled with rows of fabrics hanging off of racks. Countless bundles of material spill out from the shelves, some glittery, some silky, and plenty of varying other types of fabric that Dipper couldn’t describe by just staring at them. Weaving through the rows, Dipper eventually found Bill. He was leaning over a counter while discussing something with an older woman.

“Of course Prince Cipher. Where’s the new servant?” She asked in a soft voice. Dipper stepped out from the fabrics rows and walked slowly up to Bill. Bill shot him a wide grin.

“This is the peasant boy, Gran!” He exclaimed. Pushing the brunette around the counter, the gray haired woman pulled out a measuring tape. With quick fluid motions too accurate for someone of her age, she wrapped the device around several various locations on Dipper’s body. Pulling away before Dipper could react, she nodded. 

“Yes yes. I’ll have some clothes made for the young man soon.” She told Bill. Bill shot her a smile before the little lady retreated into a back room. Dipper assumed that’s where the sewing supplies was.

“Well look at you Pines! Just a mere servant and already getting clothes never meant to touch your skin!” He snickered. Dipper frowned and clenched his hands into a fist. 

“Does this mean I’ll have to wear things like you?” Dipper sneered in return. Bill’s sharp amber eyes locked on Dipper’s mocha ones. He gave Dipper a mocking look.

“Of course! Aren’t you honored?” He spoke without hint of modesty. Dipper rolled his eyes before grinning much like Bill’s own typical deadly expression. 

“Why would I be honored to wear a dress?” 

Bill’s attention was immediately snapped back to Dipper. He gave him a hollow look before his eyes looked like they almost slitted like a cats’. He moved forward abruptly and grabbed Dipper’s wrist, swinging around to pin Dipper against the counter. Hovering over Dipper he glared down with a blank look.

“Excuse me, peasant?” He murmured calmly. The quiet coldness sent a chill running down Dipper’s spine. Dipper gulped as his wrist were pulled further across the desk, Bill’s face inching closer. 

“Well Princess Cipher, you’re wearing a dress.” Dipper stated just as plainly. After the words left his mouth, Dipper suddenly feared for his life. Bill narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh really now? Princess Bill? Is that a challenge? Do you really want to play this game with me?” He questioned the younger pinned man. Apparently the prince knew nothing of personal space, preferring to just show that he was superior, he supposed. Dipper glanced around nervously. He refused to say anything in response to Bill. Grinning wickedly, Bill released Dipper and stepped back. The blonde then vanished into the room the old woman had stepped into. After a few moments, Bill reappeared.

The noble winked and grinned at Dipper. “Well then Pines, are you ready to go? Your clothes should be done rather quickly since this is a personal order from the prince himself. I'm sure you'll enjoy them." He gave Dipper a visible smirk, one that made Dipper shudder slightly. " Anyway, it's about time for me to do boring stuff and you to meet my other loyal servants.” Dipper gazed at him nervously before nodding and walking over to Bill.


End file.
